Mon Addiction
by Lily Joke
Summary: Harry Potter, Serpentard solitaire est obsédé par son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy. Lorsqu'il le surprend avec un amant, tout change. Petit OS sans prétention.


**Auteur :** Lily Joke

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi excepté l'histoire

**Pairing :** Harry / Draco

**Résumé :** Harry Potter, Serpentard solitaire est obsédé par son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy. Lorsqu'il le surprend avec un amant, tout change.

* * *

Mon Addiction

Harry se dépêchait de sortir de la classe de sortilège, se faufilant entre les autres élèves de Serdaigle et Serpentard. C'était l'un de ces cours apaisant pour les professeur qui n'avaient pas à se tenir perpétuellement sur leurs gardes dans la crainte qu'un des mythique combat des Gryffondor et des Serpentard n'éclate. Furtivement, le jeune Serpentard se glissa dans les couloirs et se fondit dans la foule pour échapper aux regards. Accélérant le pas, il maintint comme il put son sac sur son épaule droite et sa lourde cape posée à la vas vite sur son bras gauche. En ce début du mois de Janvier, peu de temps après la rentrée des vacances de Noël, la neige était très présente et le froid les accompagnait un peu partout dans le château, se faisant mordant à l'extérieur. Harry serra contre lui ses affaires dans la vaine tentative de prendre moins de place et de pouvoir regagner sa salle commune aux cachots plus rapidement. Lorsqu'il aperçut le tableau qui en marquait l'entrée, un soupir de soulagement le prit et après avoir prononcé le mot de passe d'une voix pressante, il se faufila à l'intérieur, se dirigeant instinctivement vers les coins de la pièce. Habillée de vert et d'argent à l'image de leurs couleurs, la salle ne faisait pas glaciale pour autant, plutôt empreinte d'une certaine dignité qui faisait cruellement défaut aux Gryffondor plus enclin à se vautrer par terre dans leur salle commune trop chaleureuse qui en devenait étouffante. Celle-ci se montrait accueillante tout en rappelant à ses membres l'élégance qui devait aller de paire avec leur tenue. Un minimum de classe était à observer.

N'accordant aucun regard à la décoration qu'il connaissait par cœur après en avoir admiré chaque recoin depuis 7 longues années, Harry alla se poser contre un coin de la salle, posant ses affaires à côté de lui. Un feu ronflait doucement dans la cheminée sans pour autant le réchauffer efficacement surtout en étant collé aux murs de pierres froides. Il s'enveloppa donc de sa cape épaisse, les genoux relevés contre son torse et entreprit de relire la leçon étudiée en ce moment en Métamorphose dans son livre.

Le brun avait une histoire hors du commun et étrangement banale à la fois. Jusqu'à ses un an et demi il avait vécu avec ses parents, James et Lily Potter dont les noms ne lui évoquaient plus aucune image à présent. Lors de la nuit d'Halloween, le mage noir Lord Voldemort avait attaqué leur manoir de Godric's Hollow, tuant son père et sa mère. Pour une raison assez sombre, lui-même avait survécu au sort de mort, le renvoyant vers son lanceur et anéantissant irrémédiablement le Seigneur Noir. Jamais plus celui n'était réapparut contrairement aux craintes du Directeur de Poudlard. Lorsque l'enfant avait été retrouvé, pleurant au milieu des décombres du plafond effondré sous l'onde de choc du à l'impact du sort, Albus Dumbledore avait décidé que le mieux pour lui, était qu'il soit envoyé vivre dans sa dernière famille, les moldus afin de grandir avec des membres de son sang et loin de toute la célébrité qui risquait d'envenimer son enfance en le rendant orgueilleux et égocentrique. Il devait grandir comme n'importe quel enfant normal. A cette pensée, une grimace amère tordit les traits du jeune homme.

Son oncle et sa tante se trouvaient être en réalité, bien loin de l'image de la famille très respectable qu'ils donnaient, des personnes très étroites d'esprit concernant tout ce qu'ils jugeaient « hors normes » et par conséquent, purement et simplement allergiques à la magie. Mus par il ne savait toujours pas quelle force mystérieuse, le couple cachalot/girafe donnant un espèce de mutant cachalot avec le caractère de la girafe, s'était mit dans la tête qu'ils pourraient lui ôter sa « maladie » et lui rendre un fier service en le frappant et en le rabaissant. Un genre d'exorcisme à la moldue. Très vite, le petit garçon avait compris que sa famille ne l'aimait pas et que tant que son oncle était celui qui avait la ceinture et sa tante celle qui possédait la clé du frigo, il lui faudrait s'abstenir de toute rébellion. Dès qu'il avait été en mesure de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait et d'effectuer les tâches assignées, Harry s'était occupé des obligations ménagères, de la cuisine dès qu'il avait su allumer le gaz sans risques, et toutes sortes d'autres occupations ingrates ne seyant pas à un enfant en bas-âge. Quoique même à présent qu'il avait 17 ans, il jugeait qu'il n'aurait pas non plus à obéir. Les punitions étaient parfois des coups, plus souvent des privations de nourriture.

Depuis qu'il avait une baguette à la main, ses tuteurs avaient adopté une technique d'indifférence puisque maintenant il était trop tard pour remédier à sa « tare ». Pour sa part, Harry en était bien heureux, sachant que la peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire les poussait à ne pas venir le chercher bien qu'il n'eut pas encore l'autorisation de pratiquer la magie à l'extérieur des murs de l'école.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé face au château, son cœur s'était empli d'émerveillement comme ce rouquin assez simplet, Ronald Weasley, qui s'était installé avec lui dans le train. Il avait par ailleurs fait la connaissance d'une fille assez exaspérante, Hermione Granger, qui avait une fâcheuse tendance a étaler ses connaissances comme pour montrer que malgré ses origines moldus, elle savait tout sur le monde sorcier. De son avis, il trouvait plutôt qu'elle se rendait ridicule avec ses définitions apprise mot pour mot dans les livres de septième année alors qu'elle avait 11 ans seulement. Peut-être était-elle capable de lui parler de sorts pratiqués à l'école des Aurors mais pour autant cette fille n'avait aucun sens des informations importantes à savoir, bien plus que de simples charmes. Les règles de bienséance et de tenue en société ainsi que toutes les subtilités politiques de tout le monde sorcier lui paraissaient bien plus utiles. Le résultat pour elle était qu'elle n'était jugée que comme une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout assez détestable avec ses manies réglementaires et ses bavardages incessants, tous ayant pour but de vanter ses connaissances. Les Serpentards la méprisaient royalement pour cela, eux qui accordaient une importance colossale à l'étiquette et l'image. C'était avec ce manque de finesse flagrant qu'elle avait atterrit à Gryffondor au lieu de Serdaigle.

Harry se souvenait de son arrivée théâtrale à Poudlard. Lorsque McGonagall avait appelé son nom pour mettre le Choixpeau, un bourdonnement de conversations avait éclaté dans la Grande Salle. Les rumeurs commençaient déjà à circuler sur lui et elles ne s'étaient pas atténuées avec le coup d'éclat qu'il avait fait bien involontairement. En effet, à la grande surprise des étudiants et des professeurs qui avaient d'office classé le héros du monde sorcier d'Angleterre dans la maison des lions, considérant le Choixpeau comme une simple formalité, ce dernier l'avait envoyé chez les serpents, leur ennemi. En effet, l'éducation _spéciale _qu'il avait reçue lui avait apprit à réfléchir avant d'agir, à ne pas parler avant d'avoir cogité à ce qu'il allait devoir dire pour s'éviter une punition de plus. La discrétion lui avait été fortement conseillée de plus, sous peine d'un coup de ceinture. Il avait apprit à jauger les gens pour savoir qui détenait le pouvoir le plus influant et ainsi ne pas se le mettre à dos. Le brun avait développé une intelligence conséquente pour toutes ses raisons accompagnée du goût d'être invisible, de se servir de tous les atouts à sa disposition pour mieux s'en sortir et atteindre ses objectifs et surtout un besoin certain de faire ses preuves en démantelant l'image du Gryffondor bourrin et arrogant incapable de réaliser un sort ou une potion. Certes il possédait une certaine forme d'orgueil en découvrant être aussi célèbre et comprenant que s'il parvenait à jouer finement en ces eaux difficiles, il pourrait obtenir beaucoup d'influence.

Immédiatement les lions et les Poufsouffles l'avaient méprisés de s'allier ainsi avec les mages noirs, les Serdaigles se contentant d'une certaine neutralité et les Serpentards curieux de le connaître. Mais encore une fois sa discrétion à ne pas confondre avec timidité, avait éloigné les gens, le prenant pour quelqu'un de tout à fait inintéressant au final malgré un physique des plus alléchant. La malnutrition de son enfance avait stoppé sa croissance à un petit mètre 68 et conféré une silhouette longiligne. Une allure fine et délicate accompagnait son corps un peu félin sur les bords, lui conférant un aspect androgyne. Sa peau un peu pâle due au manque de soleil tranchait avec ses cheveux noirs corbeaux lui arrivant aux épaules, en bataille dans un style décoiffé saut-de-lit. Ses prunelles émeraudes brillantes et intenses étaient la seule touche de couleur sur lui vu que son habitude de paraître neutre le faisait acheter des vêtements noirs, blanc ou dans une variété de gris. Même si sa côte de popularité au sein de Poudlard était des plus basse, Harry Potter restait un spécimen très convoité chez les garçons et les filles.

En réalité ce qui gênait les Serpentards était le manque de respect de cet étrange jeune homme pour la hiérarchie présentes dans leur Maison. Il y avait toujours un Prince chez eux, entouré de son cercle d'amis intimes. Autour d'eux, les autres élèves leur devaient un certain respect et face à un ordre ou une interdiction ferme de leur Prince, ils suivaient généralement. Le Prince des Serpentard avait en quelques sortes la responsabilité de sa maison, leur évitant les ennuis avec de mauvais choix ou des écarts de conduites. Normalement, il s'agissait d'un septième année qui une fois parti de l'école, cédait sa place à son successeur auquel il avait apprit quelques ficelles. Une hiérarchie assez étrange et déplacée pour certains qui se révélait indispensable dans une maison qui avait un tel sens de l'étiquette et surtout pleine d'ambitieux qui rêvaient de « monter en grade ». Chose surprenante, Draco Malfoy, le Prince actuel avait commencé à remplir son rôle à partir de la cinquième année grâce à son nom et son allure.

Et c'était justement avec Draco Malfoy que ça devenait étrange.

Le blond était la seule personne qui était toléré près du taciturne Harry Potter. On les voyait parfois tous les deux qui se souriaient complices et amusés. Dans ces moments, aucun élément extérieur n'était accepté et les élèves se tenaient à l'écart pour ne pas déranger les deux amis. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi lorsque le brun s'était assit contre le mur pour la première fois dans la salle commune après le dîner, l'héritier des Malfoy s'était assit gracieusement à ses côtés et avait entamé la conversation à voix basse tout naturellement. Il n'avait jamais donné d'explication et même ses amis n'abordaient pas le sujet bien que pleins de curiosité. C'était à présent devenu presque une règle de vie que Harry Potter ne soit qu'avec Draco Malfoy. Personne essayait de se mettre entre eux et les tentatives d'approche auprès du petit brun avaient cessées depuis longtemps.

Justement à ce moment, le septième année leva les yeux de son livre de métamorphose lorsque le tableau de l'entrée pivota et que les conversations baissèrent légèrement d'un ton. Leur Prince venait de rentrer avec deux de ses fidèles amis Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott qui allèrent vers le reste de leur groupe composé de Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Sitôt qu'ils avaient vu le jeune homme posé dans le coin de la salle, ils s'étaient doutés que leur ami irait le voir. Et c'est en effet ce qui se passa. Le blond vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, se rapprochant légèrement de son corps enveloppé dans la lourde cape d'hiver.

- Bonjour Harry. Commença-t-il avec un léger sourire qui lui fut rendu.

- Bonjour Dray.

- Je ne t'ais pas vu ce matin. Lui reprocha-t-il doucement mais avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme. Il y avait Finnigan et Weasley qui m'ont abordés et cherchaient la bagarre. J'ai préféré m'esquiver.

- C'est vrai, ta manie de te faire plus discret qu'une ombre. Acquiesça son interlocuteur d'un ton neutre mais dans lequel une once de désapprobation se faisait sentir.

Harry grogna légèrement. Le sujet revenait depuis un certain temps. Draco ne comprenait pas le désir d'Harry de rester dans son coin et de ne pas s'engager dans le cercle vicieux de la popularité alors qu'il aurait facilement pu être une personnalité des plus importantes à Poudlard. Lui-même était en quelque sorte passionné par les regards d'adoration et de respect ou encore de crainte qui lui étaient adressés. Il aimait ne laisser personne d'indifférent. D'ailleurs le brun ne comprenait pas son envie de le voir aller vers les autres et de se sociabiliser.

- On en a déjà parlé Dray. Répondit-il en guise d'avertissement contre une nouvelle dispute.

- Je sais Harry. Soupira ce dernier. Mais tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment que tu t'intègre un peu plus.

- Pourquoi ? Ca ne dérange personne, et ce n'est pas comme si les autres te reprochaient de traîner avec moi. J'espère que tu n'as pas honte de moi…

- Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi Harry, mais je voudrais juste pouvoir être avec toi et mes amis en même temps sans devoir accorder tel temps aux uns et tel temps aux autres.

- Qui te dit que je m'entendrais bien avec eux de toute manière ? Soupira Harry en rebaissant le regard sur son livre.

Un grognement agacé s'échappa des lèvres du blond lorsqu'il se pencha pour refermer le livre du brun. Il reçu un regard noir en réponse et ne fit que lui adresser un sourire moqueur, changeant de sujet pour éviter une prise de tête.

- J'aime bien quand tu m'adresse toute ton attention.

- Prétentieux. Répliqua son ami ayant malgré tout un sourire amusé.

- Juste possessif. Rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry ne fit que rire doucement, regardant le Prince des Serpentards se lever pour rejoindre son groupe. Il suivit sa silhouette des yeux avec un air pensif. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers leur centre d'intérêt favori depuis plusieurs mois : un certain Malfoy Junior. Cela faisait à peu près 6 mois que le fils des Potter s'était rendu compte que son amitié s'était mué en amour pour lui. Quand cela avait-il commencé, il ne le savait pas mais deux mois de déni total avait succédé à cette révélation. Seulement lorsqu'il avait aperçu le dos de Draco sous la douche et que sa bouche s'était asséchée d'envie, il avait conclu que chercher à nier ne servait plus à rien.

Il avait développé une certaine obsession de son fantasme, pensant sans arrêt à lui durant ses cours, le cherchant des yeux dans la foule, attendant ses visites avec une impatience grandissante, le désir lui brûlant les reins en sentant son corps proche du sien, son envie quasi vitale de le voir lorsqu'il se sentait mal, son cœur serré en le voyant avec un petit ami dans les bras. Et tant d'autres signes qui lui rappelaient constamment et douloureusement son amour secret qui malheureusement ne risquait pas de l'aimer en retour. Il avait apprit à vivre avec ce plomb dans l'estomac, l'occultant et continuant ses journées comme si de rien n'était. Il était un Serpentard après tout, et avec l'enfance désastreuse qu'il avait eut, il avait apprit à cacher ses émotions et personne ne s'en était rendu compte. De plus comme il avait aucuns amis proches qui auraient pu le connaître assez bien pour outrepasser son masque quasiment parfait, il n'y avait aucun risque que son penchant soit révélé.

Il soupira tristement en songeant qu'il était passionné par son seul ami. Chacun de ses faits et gestes étaient une source d'étude pour lui qui les détaillait avidement, apprenant leur signification caché ou ses petits manies fruit d'une longue observation. Ses mimiques, ses habitudes, ses préférences et ses dégoûts, il savait tout du Prince des Serpentards. Et si chaque soirs il n'avait pas sa dose, il en dormait mal et tombait presque malade. Une drogue, une addiction malsaine.

Il ne put s'empêcher de redresser les yeux, observant le centre d'intérêt de ses pensées discuter avec ses amis. Il avait un léger sourire et paraissait heureux. Lorsqu'il s'humecta les lèvres, Harry baissa précipitamment le regard pour empêcher une réaction traîtresse de son corps. Une bouffée de chaleur l'avait prit et à présent, il se retenait de s'éloigner en vitesse vers son dortoir.

XXX

Grommelant contre sa robe de sorcier légèrement emmêlé entre ses jambes, Harry se dirigeait vers une salle qu'il savait vide, personne n'y allant jamais. Ces vêtements sorciers étaient décidemment peu pratiques comparé à ceux des Moldus. Pestant doucement, le brun posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement.

Là, plaquant un petit brun contre le mur, Draco frottait son corps contre le sien avec frénésie. Leur bouche paraissaient soudées entres elles et les gémissements qui s'en échappaient lui donnaient la nausée. Le blond était furieusement sexy ainsi, avec sa chemise déboutonnée, ses joues rosées et son air extatique mais même le voir dans cet état ne consola pas Harry. Il n'éprouvait même aucun désir. Un hoquet lui échappa, faisant sursauter les deux amants. Draco se tourna vers lui et pâlit mortellement en le voyant. Il se détacha de l'autre homme comme s'il s'était brûlé et chercha à reboutonner sa chemise en courant à moitié vers Harry qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes en faisant brusquement demi-tour. Il avait lâché toutes ses affaires et s'échappait rapidement de la vision qui lui faisait aussi mal au cœur, mortifié de n'avoir pu se retenir.

- Harry ! HARRY !

Les cris de Draco derrière lui qui l'appelaient ne lui donnaient qu'envie de fuir plus vite. Jamais il n'avait craqué et maintenant, son ami allait savoir qu'il était amoureux de lui. Mais quel abruti ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su fermer la porte doucement et s'éloigner tout aussi discrètement ? Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres alors que le goût salé de ses larmes se glissait dans sa bouche. Tout en courant vers la forêt interdite pour être seul, le brun se douta que s'il avait craqué c'était qu'il n'avait jamais été confronté directement aux amants de son ami. Oh il savait qu'il n'était plus ni vierge ni débutant en matière de relation mais cette partie du problème avait été reléguée tout au fond de son esprits et comme chaque fois qu'il voyait Draco, celui-ci était seul, il n'avait pas été difficile de s'imaginer une absence de petits amis auprès de lui puisque Malfoy était gay. Seulement maintenant, il avait reçu de plein fouet la réalisation qu'il se leurrait royalement.

Harry se cacha au sein de la forêt durant le reste de la journée, pleurant silencieusement et avançant à l'aveuglette. Il n'avait aucune envie de revenir au château et de devoir expliquer son geste bien qu'il se doutait que Draco avait déjà tout compris. Après tout ils étaient chez les Serpentards où on savait se servir de sa cervelle contrairement aux Gryffondors. Il finit par s'allonger contre un arbre, le regard perdu vers le ciel masqué par les haut feuillages des arbres. Il se sentait comme paralysé, amorphe et le corps prit d'une sorte de lourdeur. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, la suite s'annonçait plus compliquée que prévue.

Lorsqu'il revint, il évita le blond comme la peste, durant trois jours où il s'en sortit parfois d'extrême justesse. Une fois McGonagall avait sauvé sa peau en lui demandant de se décaler car il bouchait le passage en sortant de sa classe comme Malfoy lui avait attrapé le bras. Il en avait profité pour acquiescer et s'échapper en se faufilant tel un serpent entre les autres élèves. Cela devenait difficile maintenant que les autres avaient remarqués que le Prince des Serpentards le cherchait et fixaient son attention sur lui maintenant. Il prenait ses repas très tôt et rentrait très tard au dortoir, vadrouillant dans le château en guettant chaque recoins à la façon d'une bête traquée.

Et bien évidemment, il finit par se faire avoir.

Il lisait rapidement une de ses feuilles de notes en allant à la Salle de potion pour son cours avec Rogue qui lui avait prévu un charmant questionnaire truffé de pièges. Le sac sur l'épaule, il peinait parfois à se diriger avec le nez baissé vers le sol. Il n'eut le temps que de sentir deux mains fermes l'attraper par le bras et le tirer presque violemment dans une salle à sa gauche. Un léger cri lui échappa alors qu'il se débattait par réflexe.

- Harry ! Calme toi, c'est moi ! Retentit la voix de la personne qu'il cherchait le plus à éviter ces derniers temps.

Résigné, le brun cessa de se démener et se prépara mentalement à une entrevue qui mettrait fin à son amitié avec le Serpentard. Il se retourna vers lui, le regard rivé au sol. Une main sous son menton lui fit relever la tête, plongeant dans les yeux aciers de son interlocuteur.

- Harry, soupira ce dernier. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui comme ça ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Agressa Harry pour se défendre.

- S'il te plait ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. Fit le blond.

- Alors arrête de faire ça ! S'exclama Harry en colère.

- Je veux juste comprendre ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Y a rien à comprendre ! T'as déjà du en tirer les conclusions non ?

- Je veux juste te parler ne te sens pas menacer !

- Y a rien à dire non plus, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, ça s'arrête là ok ? Cracha-t-il. Epargne moi le couplet « je suis désolé mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pourrais pas être avec toi mais je veux rester ton ami ». Je n'ai ni envie ni besoin de ta pitié, et encore moins de ta fausse amitié !

- Je n'ais pas pitié de toi ! Tu ne me laisse même pas parler !

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais à me dire de si important et indispensable ?

- Que je ne te proposerais surement pas mon amitié mais d'essayer d'être nous deux ensemble.

Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule, un timide espoir s'allumant au fond de lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Juste que je ne ressens pas que de l'amitié pour toi Harry. Répondit-il en levant une main pour la poser sur sa joue. J'ai envie moi aussi d'être avec toi.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Tu es tellement allergique à tout ce qui te mets en avant, que j'ai cru qu'être avec moi te ferais peur puisque tu n'échapperais pas aux commérages. Chaque fois que je t'en parlais tu restais bloqué sur tes positions.

- Ce n'est pas une question de timidité Draco, c'est simplement que je n'aime pas les gens plus que ça. Clarifia-t-il.

- Alors tu accepteras de tenter quelque chose avec moi ? Sourit-il en retour.

- Mais…et les autres de tes amants ?

- Rien n'était sérieux avec eux, tu sais. J'espérais toujours pouvoir être un jour avec toi mais comme tu paraissait totalement insensible à tout ce que j'aurais pu faire, je n'ais rien tenté et j'ai préféré voir d'autres gens.

Harry esquissa un sourire avant de prendre le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains pour venir l'embrasser. Rapidement ses bras se nouèrent derrière sa nuque, plongeant ses doigts parmi les mèches blondes en les ébouriffant, le cours de Rogue envoyé aux oubliettes. Les bras de Draco entourèrent sa taille, rapprochant leur corps. Harry avait la tête qui lui tournait en sentant la langue de Draco contre la sienne. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer dans ses rêves et ses rapides plaisirs en solitaire.

Il se sentit reculé, Draco plaquant son corps contre le mur. Leurs mains se faisaient plus baladeuses en glissant sous leur chemises pour caresser à même la peau. Leurs baisers se faisaient chaque fois plus pressant que le précédent. Ce fut Draco qui se dégagea en haletant, se retirant presque violemment des lèvres de son petit brun.

- Pas ici, souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas que ta première fois se passe sur le sol sale d'une classe désaffectée.

Harry eut un sourire joyeux lorsque Malfoy le prit par la main pour l'entraîner au pas de course en dehors de la pièce vers les appartements de préfets qu'il avait. Ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves en chemin qui les observaient passer d'un air abasourdi mais aucun d'eux n'en avaient cure. Seul la main de l'autre les préoccupait.

Ils arrivèrent presque en courant devant le tableau et le préfet en chef donna le mot de passe d'une voix pressée.

- Felix Felicis

Il tira le brun à l'intérieur et se dirigea à toute allure vers sa chambre, le plaquant une nouvelle fois contre le mur en reprenant sa bouche comme un affamé. Le désir d'Harry lui échauffa les reins à ce geste alors qu'il cherchait à tâtons les attaches de la cape de Draco qu'il ôta rapidement en laissant tomber le lourd vêtement au sol. Les mains du blond l'imitèrent et arrachèrent même sa chemise dans la précipitation.

Ses mains caressèrent doucement le torse fin et légèrement musclé. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans son cou alors qu'Harry laissait passer un gémissement de plaisir, lui laissant carte blanche pour la suite. Cet abandon augmenta l'envie de son petit ami qui le souleva pour le poser en douceur sur le lit à baldaquin. Grimpant rapidement à sa suite, il vint se positionner à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, plaçant un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres en passant ses mains sur les flancs du plus petit qui se cambra à ce toucher.

Harry fronça les sourcils à la vue de la chemise de Draco qui le narguait et il se décida à l'enlever presque rageusement, un sentiment victorieux le prenant en la voyant s'effondrer sur le sol, abandonnée. Un sourire doux s'installa sur les lèvres du blond qui le regardait faire avant qu'il ne descende ses mains vers la boucle de sa ceinture. Il parsema son cou, sa clavicule et son torse de furtifs baisers et de coups de langues tentateurs. Assez sadiquement, il frôla son excitation à travers son pantalon, lui arrachant une plainte ressemblant à celle d'un animal blessé.

Il se décida à lui retirer son pantalon lorsque le jeune homme sous lui releva les hanches pour les plaquer aux siennes et s'y frotter diablement. Un gémissement d'envie lui échappa et il balança rapidement le pantalon au sol, avant de retirer lui-même le sien, les laissant tous deux en boxers.

Harry cessa de respirer en voyant le corps parfait qui le dominait. Presque avec vénération, il passa ses mains sur son torse, glissant vers son ventre en accentuant sa caresse avec ses ongles. Draco gémit.

- Harry. Soupira-t-il en attrapant ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif qui les laissa pantelant.

Le brun glissa ses mains vers les fesses fermes de son petit ami. Il passa sous son boxer et les toucha avec fermeté, rejetant la tête en arrière quand il sentit qu'on lui faisait un suçon dans le cou.

Draco dériva vers ses tétons qu'il lécha avant de descendre plus bas, se retrouvant à présent face à l'érection de son Serpentard. Il plaça quelques baisers dessus à travers le tissu de son boxer. Harry le regardait faire, les joues en feu, les mains crispées sur les draps et la bouche ouverte sur des halètements et des gémissements qui faisaient bouillonner leur sang. Lentement, le blond attrapa les bords de son sous-vêtement et le descendit sur ses jambes avant de le balancer dans la pièce. Il sourit tendrement.

- Tu es beau.

Harry rougit un peu plus avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil provocateur.

- Tu t'occupe de moi Dray où tu attend le déluge ? Répliqua-t-il impatient.

Ledit Dray lui renvoya une œillade sadique et reporta son attention sur la virilité de son petit ami. Il donna un léger coup de langue sur le gland et le gémissement qu'il reçu en réponse l'encouragea à poursuivre. Il descendit le long de la verge d'Harry et le taquina du bout de la langue. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de la prendre dans la bouche d'un coup.

Le brun se cambra sur le lit en laissant échapper un petit cri surpris avant d'onduler sur le lit sous le plaisir que lui procurait le Prince des Serpentards en faisant des vas et viens sur son sexe. Les étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il respirait durement, les lèvres maltraitées à force de les mordiller.

Un gémissement de frustration lui échappa quand le blond cessa toute activité pour remonter le long de son corps, s'appuyant sur lui.

- Tu es bandant quand tu es pris dans ton plaisir. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche, avalant ses soupirs de bien-être. Une de ses mains se faufila vers les fesses de son amant et il le pénétra d'un doigt. Un seul doigt ne provoqua pas tellement de douleur chez son partenaire qui le lui signifia d'un mouvement de hanches qui fit frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachant des gémissements d'extase.

L'héritier des Malfoy entra un second doigt qui pénétra plus douloureusement. Pour le détendre, il entama des mouvements de bassin contre sa verge. Cela le fit gémir lui aussi mais il s'obligea à rester concentrer sur sa tache. Lorsque l'anneau de chaire se desserra, il ajouta un troisième doigt qui fit grimacer son petit brun. Il du attendre quelques minutes que ce dernier ne s'apaise sous ses mouvements de ciseaux.

- Viens Dray. Murmura Harry.

Obéissant et frémissant d'impatience, le jeune homme retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe. Un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se sentit entouré de chaleur et prit dans l'étroitesse du Survivant. Ce dernier se mordait les lèvres en attendant que la douleur ne disparaisse.

Au bout d'un moment il fit signe à son petit ami de poursuivre son mouvement et si les premiers vas et viens furent assez éprouvant, les suivants frappèrent sa prostate en le faisant se cambrer violemment sur le lit, les jambes nouées derrière les reins de son amour qui semblait perdre de plus en plus sa maîtrise de lui-même. Les cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient collés à son front par la sueur, son souffle saccadé se mêlant à celui de Draco penché sur lui.

Les coups de reins de ce dernier se firent plus brutaux, plus rapides et ses râles de plaisirs accompagnaient les plaintes suppliantes du Serpentard sous lui. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant Malfoy poser ses lèvres sur sa gorge, l'embrassant difficilement avec sa respiration maltraitée par son plaisir. Le cœur battant la chamade, le brun agrippa les épaules solides en face de lui et laissa son cri de jouissance se répercuter dans les oreilles de son petit ami qui lui répondit de même à se sentant jouir enfoui au fond de son amant.

Epuisé, ils se laissèrent tomber en sueur sur le lit, la tête de Draco reposant sur le torse du brun qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux en cherchant à récupérer son souffle.

Un léger rire lui échappa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna son ami.

- Tu m'as fais louper le cours de Rogue. Sourit Harry. Il va m'en vouloir.

- On négociera ça, ne t'en fais pas. Rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Evidemment, de la part de son cher filleul ça devrait passer. Se moqua le brun.

Il reçut une légère morsure dans le cou en représailles qui le fit rire silencieusement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'happer la bouche de son amour dans un baiser avide lorsque la joie de réaliser qu'il était maintenant en couple avec son fantasme depuis des mois le submergea. Il serait le seul à disposer de ses sourires doux, de son attention, de ses conversations complices, de son affection et sans oublier, de son corps magnifique couplé à ses talents au lit. Et lorsque Draco le fit rouler au dessus de lui en riant tout en l'embrassant tendrement, il se sentit mieux que jamais.

* * *

Et voilà, n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin =)

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
